The brake device of vehicles comprising automobiles, four-wheel motorbikes and three-wheel motorbikes during parking is usually an external parking braking device, which brakes the vehicles using a braking device disposed at the wheels during parking, that is, after a vehicle has been stopped stably, a brake control lever is pulled and a guy cable is controlled to bring the braking device disposed at the wheels to work, thereby restricting the rotation of the wheels and realizing parking and braking. Since the external parking braking device which uses the braking device to realize parking and braking must rely on the friction generated by the braking device of the wheels to realize braking, and after the friction plate of the braking device has been abraded due to long-term use, a braking gap will become larger and larger and the friction will thus change so that the braking will be unstable, and sometimes even a braking feint will appear, that is, after the stopping the vehicle the driver pulls the brake control lever and feels that braking has been achieved, while actually the friction is very small due to the abrasion of the friction plate, which may result in a braking feint, and the vehicle may be made to slide once an external force such as vibration and crashing is applied, especially when the vehicle parks on a slope. The sliding after the parking due to the braking feint of the vehicle is very dangerous, and accidents of vehicle crash and casualties repeatedly appear. Thus, how to solve the problem of braking feint during parking and improve the safety and stability of parking have always puzzled the vehicle manufacturing industry.